You Gotta Hold Your Hands Steady
by Mendez
Summary: Roxas is bored. So he decides to make a castle of cards. RoxasXNaminé Oneshot. Rated T for language.


**A/N: **_Well, this is my first fanfic. This is just a short oneshot to see what I could do and what I could improve._

_Plus I had this idea and...well, see for yourself. Enjoy!_

_Special thanks to High Seraph and ScarlaBlack. :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It's in my X-mas list though._

* * *

You Gotta Hold Your Hands Steady

It was a lazy afternoon in Twilight Town. And Roxas was bored. No one was in town. Hayner was on a family outing and Pence and Olette were out shopping. Not even Seifer's gang was in town.

He thought about going to the old mansion to see Naminé, but then again, she wasn't that fond of company, so Roxas just left her alone. He also didn't want her to suspect on the crush he had for her. Who knows how she would react?

"Great, I'm alone and bored." he mumbled to himself. He walked aimlessly around town, struggling to find something to do. But then, it came to him.

'_Hey, I have a lot of things in the drawers in my room, I'm bound to find something to do inside them!" _Roxas thought, heading to his house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naminé, who was in the white room located in the old mansion of Twilight Town, was also bored. She had no ideas for drawings, so she was just looking at the walls and ceiling, thinking about something to do.

She was all alone, but she brought it upon herself, she always told everyone that she wanted to be left alone, for inspiration, she claims. Naminé stood up and thought of someone to keep her company, when suddenly, she had an idea.

'_Hey, there's Roxas...I really have to apologize to everyone for being so...rude, and I guess Roxas could be a start...he has that cute face of his, after all." _Naminé thought smiling and left the room, going towards Roxas' house.

* * *

Roxas was shuffling his drawers, looking for an entertaining object or something else that could entertain him. He stumbled across old comics, video games, CDs, things that couldn't really entertain him.

After some minutes of rummaging, he found a small package with a likewise small note attached to it. Roxas took the note and read it.

_Roxas:_

_I found these when I defeated Luxord. It's a deck of cards. Since I don't really need them, I guess you can have it._

_-Sora_

Roxas was going to put the package back, since he no one to play with, but then he had an idea. '_What if I make a castle of cards?' _he thought and opened the package.

The cards were made of cardboard, however they were plasticized, and the cover was gray with the Organization XIII symbol on it. "Well, let's get started!" Roxas said to himself and piled up the first two cards.

* * *

In the meantime, Naminé reached Roxas' house. In such a small town, no one had the need to lock doors, or install alarms, since everyone knew each other, and new people were rare in such a small and isolated town.

She opened the door of the house and walked into Roxas' room, witnessing his frustration. "Dammit!" he growled and slammed his fist into the table, making the cards that were still standing fall as well. "NOOOOOO!" he cried.

Naminé giggled, he looked cute when he was frustrated. '_Then again, he always looks cute...whoa, why am I always thinking that Roxas is cute? '_ she thought and quickly shook these thoughts off her head.

With Naminé's giggling, Roxas turned his head and noticed her standing there. He blushed, since he just had a nervous breakdown in front of her.

"Oh, h-hey, Naminé." he greeted, trying to keep his cool. "Sorry you had to see that..." he said, putting a hand behind his head.

'_Oh, how cute, he's embarrassed..._' she thought and smiled at the nervous boy. "It's alright. Hey, I could show you how you do it..." she proposed to him.

"Sure." Roxas quickly replied, stood up and moved away from the table. Naminé knelt at the table and with her thin fingers quickly set up the first two cards.

Roxas was in trance. The way she moved her fingers quick- and carefully, her blonde hair resting in her shoulder, her focused face, all of this made him just...stare, for a long time.

Some minutes later, Naminé had done a 8-story castle. "See how I did it, Roxas? Now you try." she said with a smile and moved aside.

Roxas took her place, but after making 3 stories his shaking hand knocked a pair off, making the other pairs fall as well. "Damn!" he growled again and restrained himself from slamming his fist onto the table again.

"Roxas, did you see what you did? You gotta hold your hands steady. Here, lemme show you." Naminé said, and grabbed Roxas' hands in the back. This made Roxas blush even more as she guided his hands with her own.

In a few minutes the castle was done, however Roxas didn't pay attention to how she made it, he was only paying attention to the soft feel of Naminé's hands; they were so soft, he only wished he could hold them forever.

'_Maybe this is the time...' _Roxas thought. "H-hey Naminé..." he shyly said, getting her attention. "Yes, Roxas?" she replied, now facing a very red Roxas.

Out of instinct maybe, she intertwined her fingers with Roxas'.

This made the job harder. He starting to sweat, and his face was now in a shade of deep red. "I-I you know, I kinda..." he blabbered, not getting anywhere. Her face was right in front of his, their fingers were intertwined while their hands held, she sure wasn't making this easy.

"Naminé, I kinda..." Roxas tried to finish his sentence, but Naminé put a finger to his lips. "Shh. Don't say anything else." she whispered.

"W-Wha-" was the only thing Roxas had time to say before she replaced the finger with her lips. He was in bliss. Her lips felt even better than her hands, they were so delicate and soft, it was so blissful. He put his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck.

After a short while, Naminé pulled back and whispered in his ear a soft "I love you, Roxas.", while he whispered the same into her ear: "I love you, Naminé."

"So, you wanna finish that castle we were making?" she asked Roxas smiling.

"I don't need to, now that I have you." was Roxas' reply.

Both smiled and kissed once again.

**The End**

* * *

_Well, that was it. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to drop a review. :)  
_


End file.
